Haruhi & Samantha Twins of Ouran
by I-Luv-Ouran-Fang-Iggy-And-Jace
Summary: so haruhi has a long lost sister there will be pairings haruhi/all samantha/all some romantic some family


AN SO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLZ DON'T BE HARSH AND AS A WARNING MY SPELLING,GRAMMER,AND PUNCTUATION ISN'T GOING TO BE AND OOC.

HARUHI

Today was supposed to be a normal Sunday, get up, clean, cook, do homework, and sadly be annoyed by the host club. A group of guys -myself included only im a girl- who intertain and charm -annoy and mentally scare- girls. Sadly it was not to be, my dad woke me up at 3 in the morning-might I say I was told me I had a twin-hears when I went OMG-I asked if Kyoya knew he said no and I went YES. He said that my mom had sent her to her sister -my aunt- who was a plane attendant so she travels a lot. But there was a car crash while her aunt was driving alone. Our aunt died so she needed a place to stay she already had a job and could support herself but its illegal. Which means she's coming to live here, she looks exactly like me and she's amazingly smart so guess what...Yep she's going to Ouran oh how I pity us. Sigh. We're picking her up at 5 A.M. Oh did I mention dad said she was unique which was why mom sent her away? Oh well we'll find out later.

AT 5 A.M.

We just arrived and dads super nervous blabbing to himself. That's when I see a girl that looks just like me arguing with someone. Here's what it sounded like. G=girl P=other person.

G:Looks dumb!#, it's not my fault I had to move here, my aunt died! I didn't even want to leave!

P:I know I'm just tired of you moving all the time!

G:OK! !#hole I am too so if we're both tired of it, we're over! I'll send you back the ring later. Oh and you thought I didn't know but have fun with that %!*&.

With that she snapped her phone closed, and stalked towards us with such confidence that shocked me after that call especially if she was to be engaged.

"Hello my name is Samantha. I would presume that you are Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka. My sister and father." she said calmly.

"Y-Y-es."we both stuttered.

"A-A-h" I started timidly "I heard your conversation shouldn't you be crying if you where to be engaged?" I asked.

"Ahhhhh." She said then burst out laughing saying in between laughs "No haha It haha was ha a hehe promise hehe ring hehe."

"Well let's get this show on the road" Ranka said

As I looked at Samantha now I realized it would take time for us to really be a family but the I thought about the club and sighed, this was gonna be a long year.

SEPARATE

The Club of Hosts

Tamaki was calling the club about the information he found out about his daughter She had just been in Brazil but she was dressed different same boyish style but the hair was different. It had black streaks in it. While yelling into a cell phone. Also all the plane attendants where looking at her with a mixture of pride, sympathy, love and the newer one looked at with interest like they actually knew her. So of course he wouldn't go to Haruhi and ask her but call a meeting between with the guys of the host club on the phone. HH=Hikaru KH=Kaoru KO=Kyoya M=Mori H=Huney and T=Tamaki

HH&KH: Whats up boss?

H&M: What is it Tama-chan. -Grunt-

KO: Why was I called?

T: Haruhi was in Brazil and dyed her hair!

HH&KH: Doubt it.

H&M: How do you know.

T: I was at the airport I saw her.

KO: You probably saw her sibling. I just recently found out about him/her. He/she used to live with his/her aunt but she died in a car crash.

T: Oh. :(

HH&KH&H&M&KO&T hung up

NEXT DAY

Samantha

Today I go to Ouran yipee -oh yes my best friend sarcasm- Haruhi let me in on the whole debt thing. I offered to pay it off for her because I have quite a bit of money, but she said no because the debt is an excuse to stay because she's the guys friends. We're not in the same class so I'm going to wait for her so she can show me around. Then I saw the catalog for the uniforms and I must say the yellow dress was just disgutingly un-fashionable so I didn't buy a uniform at all. Here's what I wore.

-A white loose shirt that had nerdy glasses and said **I'M NOT A NERD I'M JUST SMARTER THAN YOU**

-A sons of anarchy hoodie with the grim reaper on it un-zipped

-White washed ripped jeans

-Grey knee high stilettos

-Black angel wing earings

-A silver plane necklace -from my aunt-

-Neon green nerdy glasses

-A purple and black zebra backpack

-Tons or rubber bracelets -were a total fad in America-

They said.

-**HATE ME **with a heart

-**PYSCHO**

**-ALL TIME LOW **-one of my fav bands-

**-STFU**

**-VIP**

**-WTF**

**-GEEK **with nerd glasses around the e's

**-HI**

-**YOUR MOM**

**-JEALOUS**

**-TO MUCH TO HANDLE**

I washed out my black hair streaks so that we looked exactly alike -except the clothes- and I knew how to tell the twins apart from what she told me and our pesonalities are alike so much. Thank god the teachers don't tell us to introduce ourselves. Dear Buddah HELP ME NOW.

SCHOOL

I Finished class and was waiting for Haruhi, when some random blonde kid -I realized it was Hunny- ran up to me and jumped on me. He looked to be in the elemantry school so me being the kind person I am I said "Get lost Squirt this is the high school." I said in a way only I can make it sound polite. That's when he pouted saying "Haru-chaaaannnn." I looked up confused Haru-chan I thought.

"Wait Haru-chan as in Haruhi?" I asked, he nodded confused I sighed and said "Listen Squirt I'm not Haruhi I'm Samantha. Haruhi should be here in a bit ok."with that I walked of. I went into the Music Room ready for the flowers walked to the back of the room and started waiting for Haruhi. Then another blonde came up to me yelling "HARUHI MY DAUGHTER HOW AR-!" as he was about to hug me I grabbed a book out of my bag with amazing speed and smacked him in the face and told him to back off. Then finished reading the book. Everyone was staring at me when the twins stepped toward me I pulled out two books and pointed them at the twins. Then Haruhi came in. So me being me I used something I learned from aunty Panama. I yelled. "HARUHI THE TWINS ARE TRYING TO HARASS ME!" With thay she came running towards me. The twins looked at each other startled and hid behind Kyoya and Mori. I snickered. Haruhi finally got here and glared at them. The others were acting like this was normal, Haruhi was death glaring -puny glare if you ask me- and I was laughing my &*^ off. Then I realized Squirt was swinging on my arm -how could I have missed that- twirling me around. "Squirt stop twirling and sit on my shoulders. Your going to make me break my favorite knee-high stiletto boots." I demanded. "Ok." He sulked.

(K-Kyoya, T-Tamaki, H-Haruhi, HK-Hikaru, KH-Kaoru, M-Mori, S-Hunny, $-Samantha)

T-So what's your name.

$-Samantha.

HK- Where did you live before here.

$-Everywhere, nowhere.

KH-What's that supposed to mean?

$- I've lived in many places but I've never settled down anywhere.

S- Do you like cake?

$- Yes.

H- My twin will be staying here until she graduates. Then I don't know where she will go.

K- What is your last name?

$- None of your concern. It also will not be know to anyone. Only 3 people knew it and 2 of them are gone.

K- I see. Why are you not wearing a uniform? Clearly you have the money.

$- I was given permission by the head.

T- My papa? He wouldn't do that without telling me.

$- No your grandmother.

T- What? How do you know her.

$- We met last year. We were visiting your mother. She should be arriving in June because your grandmother paid for her medical treatment. You know that your grandmother loves you, right?

-All eyes widened-

TIME LINE CALLED WARNING SOON THERE WILL BE A GANG GUY

Then the door burst open. As soon as I saw who it was I yelled "_**MAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **_Then I hugged him and jumped on his back in the piggy back form. Everyone was looking at me like I had grown two heads. Kasanoda grinned and threw me in the air yelling "When did you get back?" "A few days ago. Finally found my family. It's Haruhi and Ranka."We chatted a bit the he had to leave. Sigh. -30 mins later-

"ALIENNNNNNNNNNNNN" Someone yelled.

I realized it was Chika I had trained him at my personal Dojo back in Taiwan major training he could probably beat Hunny now. Of course he couldn't beat me.

"CHICKA! Attention now! Sit!"

Everyone was laughing thinking oh yeah like that's going to stop a brother vs brother they were majorly suprised when Mori, Hunny and Chicka sat down once they remembered who I was-I once trained all of them-.

(M-Mori, H-Hunny, C-Chicka, S-Samantha)

M, H ,C- Yes Sempi!

S- Why are you and Chicka fighting still Hunny? I thought I made it clear to your father I didn't want your family fighting? Huh?

H- *gulp* He told us to star again after you left Sempi.

S- Mori why aren't you stopping this? Huh?

M, H, C- *thinking* Oh no she's angry. She keeps saying Huh? After every sentence. She's going into the Kasanoda gang anger faze.

S- I'll be texting your father now.

The others where still underestimating her by thinking this wont be good he'll be here in a minute tops.

Text message

To Huninozuka Family

Come here right now.

Love

Airplanes

At the Huninozuka household

Dads-pov

Ding. New message.

To Huninozuka Family

Come here right now.

Love

Airplanes

"Sugar Airplanes called get the Ootori hospital ready for me."

"I told you to make them stop fighting but fine I'll call."

At Ouran

(D-Dad)

S-And a 1 and a 2 and a 3.

D- Airplanes I'm so sorry forgive me please.

S- I warned you. I would take away everything, but I care about your kids and Mori too much. You'll be signing a contract and you're going to have a match with me." In the background you can hear laughs and oh no make sure she doesn't hurt him to much.

-15 min later-

S-Gimmie my phone please.

Phone Call

-Ootori Hospital. Please state your name and whom your sending.

S- Call me Airplanes and I'm sending the Huninozuka father.

-Oh no, I'll send Mr. Ootori himself. How long was the match?

S- Only 15 minutes but then again I am 16 now.

-I see I'll call him right away. Oh are you with the host club?

S- Yeah

-Send them please

S- All right Natalie. Be there in a few.

End Of Call

S- Ok Everyone we are going to Kyoya's hospital. Let's go.

At The Hospital

S-Ayyyy wassup Nat.

N - Nothing much. Thanks for getting me the job.

S- No prob. So what room the O's in?

N - Next door.

S- K thanks.

In the room

S-AYYYY wazzup Ma O Pa O!

Ma. O-Nothing much. Normal doctor fijazz.

Pa. O-You've gotten stronger.

Everyone- *thinking* WTH

S- OMG. Ma.O I absolutely adore your youngest son. He's so adorable, like a life size nerdy, smart teddy bear.

Pa. O- So what school do you go to now Airplanes?

S- The same as Mr. Teddy Bear and my sissy wissy. Well I got to go gotta choose my outfit for the dinner tomorrow. I'm so giving sissy a make over. See ya.

Pa. O- Remember it's formal.

S- I know.

THATS THE END OF CH.1 I WAS PUTTING IN RANDOM STUFF CUZ I WAS FALLING NO FLAMES PLZ AND DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN.


End file.
